Magnet
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: When Meister and Kuroyanagi get locked in the karaoke box, a simple suggestion to sing a song leaves the two pondering about their feelings for each other. I know, summary sucks...but the story is much better than this!


**Author note: I don't own Yakitate! Japan. Nor do I own the song that inspired this fic, which is 'Magnet' by Vocaloid. Not the original version of the song though; the Kaito and Gakupo version.**

**Warning: Yaoi, getting locked in, karaoke, and all that jazz.**

**Hope you guys read and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_Magnet_

Take Meister Kirisaki, Kuroyanagi, and a karaoke box. Add them up, as well as Sophie, Matsushiro, Azuma, Kanmuri, Kawachi, and Tsukino deciding to pull a prank, and that equals...

Meister Kirisaki and Kuroyanagi being locked in. Unfortunately, the two had no idea that it was the other five peoples' idea to do so.

"SOMEBODY GET US OUT OF HERE!" Ryou Kuroyanagi screamed before ramming his body against the door for the tenth time. He sighed. "I don't think we're going to be able to get out, Meister..."

Meister Kirisaki let out a groan, sitting down on one of the chairs. "This is just convenient." he muttered sarcastically. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Well...hopefully Matsushiro and everyone else will come back and realize the door is locked, and then go get help." Kuroyanagi responded. The two looked at the screen before looking at the control panel. "Maybe we can sing some songs while the others are gone."

"You can go ahead and sing, Kuroyanagi-san. I'm not sure if I'm up to it." Meister responded, his face flushed with nervousness and embarassment underneath the titanium mask.

"What is it? You can't sing?"

"No, it's not that, it's just...well..." Meister bit his lip silently, unsure of what to say next.

The situation was...well...if you remember the Pantasia Newcomer's tournament, Kuroyanagi nearly kissed the Meister twice due to bread reactions. Since then, the two had grown fond of each other; but they didn't dare think of telling the other. It was awkward for the both of them to have these feelings (remember, Kuroyanagi had denied he was gay several times and the Meister was just...very unsure due to age difference), and both were unsure if they wished to pursue such a relationship. The Japanese didn't really agree with homosexuality, and they would probably be attacked by the paparazzi if word got out.

"Well, if you can sing, you might as well, Meister. I don't see what's wrong with it." Kuroyanagi responded, picking up a microphone. _Will you just please sing? Please?_

"I've never really done karaoke before." Meister spoke quickly. _It's a lie, I just seriously do not want to sing in front of you...I don't want you to laugh or anything...I'm not even sure if I'm any good at singing!_

"Well, it's fine; it's been a while since I've done any karaoke." Ryou handed him another microphone. "It's only me; you're not embarassing yourself in front of everyone else. And I promise I won't ask you to sing again if you don't want to. Besides," he added. "At least it's not like Matsushiro's here to tape it or anything."

_Well... _"I suppose I'll join you for this one." Meister responded as calmly as he could, the two standing up. "Which song?"

The two couldn't choose, so they pressed the 'Random' button on the control pad. One word appeared on the screen:

_**Magnet**_

"I know this song!" Meister exclaimed as the intro started to play. "I've heard it before, but the thing is...aren't two girls supposed to be singing this?"

"Oh well, I'm sure it's fine with the two of us singing the song! I don't think it really matters which person exactly is singing. Which part do you want to be?"

"Hmm...I'll be second voice; you be the first."

"Alright." Kuroyanagi spoke quickly before starting to sing. The Pantasia executive had an amazing voice, Meister realized. It was smooth, melodic...and Kirisaki found himself lost in the music, lost in the voice. _He sounds beautiful-whoa, hold on, what am I thinking!? Focus on the song, focus on the song!_

Meister joined in, and Kuroyanagi's eyes widened with shock. The Meister voice was so graceful. It may have been his first time for karaoke, but the Pantasia General Manager had such a beautiful voice, losing himself in the music completely. Kuroyanagi found himself allured by the charm the voice brought to the song. _I don't know what to say. His voice is amazing._

As the two continued to sing, Kuroyanagi noticed that the Meister was even doing actions to the song; blowing fake kisses and winking were two of the main ones. He would have made an amazing actor with what he was doing. _If there was a music video for the song, Meister would be in it for sure._

As the two continued singing, they ended up intertwining their free hands at some point; and they noticed it.

_What...? _

_I don't understand..._

_Why-_

_Why do I-_

**_Feel this way towards him?_**

The song ended. The two looked at each other briefly before looking away.

Meister put down his microphone, taking a deep breath before speaking. "I honestly don't know what to say..." he sighed. "And...why were we holding hands, anyway?"

"I...don't know." Kuroyanagi exhaled, the Pantasia executive pausing before he spoke again. "I think we're hiding something from each other...aren't we? I know I have been."

"Hiding something?" Meister swallowed nervously. _Did he figure it out during the song? Maybe I shouldn't have done any actions to the song while we were singing! Shoot...Well then, if he knows... _"It wouldn't work!" he responded, shaking his head. "I'm twenty-eight, you're twenty-two. It's a six year age difference. And...you're probably more interested in women your age. The Japanese don't even really approve of homosexual relationships anyway." he sighed, taking a few steps back and closing his eyes briefly. _There is no way in the world that he- _"Eh?"

Ryou had walked over to the Meister, the two making eye contact. "Meister." he spoke quietly. "It's alright. Even if we're separated, I have a feeling that...we would just be pulled back together. Just like a magnet." He then leaned closer, and...

_Oh. I-I...wow. I'm not dreaming, am I? This is actually real...K-kuroyanagi-san...Ryou..._

The two parted for a breath; they had been running out of air. _I didn't mess up anything...did I? _Kuroyanagi thought to himself. "Meister, are you alright?" he asked, noticing how flustered the Meister seemed, now.

All Meister did was nod silently before pressing his lips to the other's mouth again. The two wrapped their arms about each other gently, silently holding each other when-

"AAAIEEEE!"

BAM!

"Ow...that hurt!"

"Are you alright? I'm-I'm sorry!"

"No, it's not your fault; I lost my balance while we were kissing. Get off me!"

"My leg is tangled with yours-"

And that's when Sophie, Matsushiro, Azuma, Kawachi, Kanmuri and Tsukino came in. And stared at the two on the ground, Ryou Kuroyanagi awkwardly lying on top of the Meister. The two men both blushed with embarassment, doing their best to pick themselves off the ground.

"S-sophie..." Meister shakily pauised before speaking. "It's not what you think it is."

"I told you they had something between them. You owe me five-hundred yen!" Matsushiro whispered to Kawachi, who let out a groan.

"Blame Manager; it was his idea." Tsukino spoke up, pointing at Matsushiro. "He and Kawachi wanted to know if you two were dating and such..."

"YES! I MEAN NO!" Both Meister and Kuroyanagi shouted with shock. "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!"

"Deniaalll..." Sophie sang, grinning. "Brother, you never told me you were dating Kuroyanagi-san."

"I am NOT dating him." Meister spoke, trying his best to give an evil glare while attempting to hide his embarassment.

"I never thought you and the General Manager would get together, Kuroyanagi-senpai." Kanmuri commented.

"I'm telling you I'm not dating him!" Kuroyanagi fumed. "Got it?"

"Can we get to the next song?" Azuma interrupted, seemingly oblivious to what was going on. "We didn't get more soda and popcorn for nothing."

"Alright." Matsushiro responded, before turning to Kuroyanagi. "I have the whole situation you two were in completely filmed."

"Where?" Kuroyanagi shouted, panicked. "I swear, I will kill you when I find that camera-"

SMASH! Everyone turned to see a broken camera on the floor. Meister smiled a little bit. "Sorry, Matsushiro-san. I'm afraid I've broken your camera..." he trailed off.

"Shoot!" Matsushiro grumbled. "So much for that..." Kuroyanagi gave a thumbs up to Meister, before he grabbed a microphone.

"Want to sing another song, Meister?" Kuroyanagi asked, offering the mic to the older man.

Meister just nodded. "Sure. I guess I wouldn't mind singing again-as long as you join me."


End file.
